comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Astonishing X-Men
Astonishing X-Men is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Astonishing X-Men #12: 31 Aug 2005 Current Issue :Astonishing X-Men #13: 22 Feb 2006 Next Issue :Astonishing X-Men #14: 19 Apr 2006 Status Bi-monthly series. Characters Main Characters *'Cyclops/Slim "Scott" Summers' - Leader of the X-Men and co-headmaster of Xavier's School. Can shoot concussive beams of force from his eyes, and must wear ruby glasses to control those beams. Widower of Jean Grey; is now romantically involved with Emma Frost. *'The White Queen/Emma Frost' - Former enemy of the X-Men, no an ally and co-headmaster of Xavier's School. A powerful telepath who can also turn her body into a hard diamond-like substance. Romantially involved with Scott Summers. *'Wolverine/James Logan' - An unaging goverment-trained killer with no knowledge of his past. Has a mutant healing power that allows him to recover from any injury, and sharp claws that extend from his hands. Constantly fights against his base instincts & training in order to do the right thing. *'The Beast/Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy' - Genius scientist of human genetics. Heightened agility. Body has undergone a series of successive mutations that have given him a body covered in blue hair and made him progressively more bestial in appearance. *'Katherine "Kitty Pride"' - Recently returned to the X-Men after attempting a normal life in college. Can turn her body immaterial in order to pass throigh any object. Disrupts electronics when she 'phases' through them. *'Colossus/Piotr "Peter" Rasputin' - Previously believed dead, but recently discovered to be alive and has returned to the X-Men. Can change his flesh into an indestructable organic steel, and has tremendous strength when in steel form. Allies *'Professor X/Charles Xavier' - Founder of the X-Men and Xavier's School. The most powerful telepath on the planet. Confined to a wheelchair. Currently overseas in the former island nation of Genosha. *'Nick Fury' - Head of S.H.I.E.L.D., a government fighting force dedicated to defeating super-powered terrorists. Enemies *'Danger' - Formerly the Danger Room, the X-Men's artificially intelligent training ground built from alien technology. Has superceded its programming and now seeks to kill the X-Men. *'S.W.O.R.D.' - "Sentient Worlds Observation and Response Department." A secret branch of the goverment charged with dealing with alien threats to Earth. Believes that in the near future a mutant will be responsible for the destruction of an alien planet, and therefore wishes to stop all mutants before this happens. Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' - A private academy dedicated to training young mutants in the use of their powers. Founded by Charles Xavier. Headquartered on a large campus in rural New England, centered around a large Mansion. Recent Storylines Astonishing X-Men #13 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Astonishing X-Men #12 "Dangerous," part 6 of 6. Astonishing X-Men #11 "Dangerous," part 5 of 6. Danger travels to Genosha and fights Charles Xavier. Astonishing X-Men #10 "Dangerous," part 4 of 6. The X-Men battle Danger, their old training Danger Room given form, and it defeats them, then heads off to Genosha to confront its creator, Charles Xavier. Astonishing X-Men #9 "Dangerous," part 3 of 6. After a student commits suicide in the Danger Room, it reveals its sentience, gets around its no-killing safeties, goes insane, and tries to kill the other students. Astonishing X-Men #8 "Dangerous," part 2 of 6. A mysterious force is attacking the Mansion, knocking out the psychics and using a broken-down Sentinel. Astonishing X-Men #7 "Dangerous," part 1 of 6. Past Storylines "Gifted" Issues #1-6. Cyclops and Emma Frost re-form a core group of X-Men as super-heroes, intended to once again be a public force for good, with costumes and everything. A cure for the 'mutant gene' is announced, causing philosophic diffences to surface among the X-Men. The X-Men battle Ord, a powerful alien, and learn that Colossus, a former X-Man once believed dead, isn't. (Collected in Astonishing X-Men, vol. 1) Collections *''Astonishing X-Men, vol. 1: Gifted'' - Collects #1-6. WorldCat - ISBN 0785115315 *''Astonishing X-Men, vol. 2: Dangerous'' - Collects #7-12. WorldCat - ISBN 078511677X *''Astonishing X-Men, vol. 1 HC'' - Collects #1-12. - (forthcoming, April 2006) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Joss Whedon, Artist: John Cassaday, Colorist: Laura Martin, Leterer: Chris Eliopoulos, Editor: Mike Marts Publishing History First published in 2004. This is the third series with the title Astonishing X-Men. The second was a miniseries published in 1999 as part of the "Age of Apocalypse" storyline. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 1856 ASTONISHING X-MEN #10 $2.99 *MAR05 1920 ASTONISHING X-MEN #11 $2.99 *APR05 1926 ASTONISHING X-MEN #12 $2.99 Collections *SEP05 2468 ASTONISHING X-MEN VOL 1 GIFTED TP (OCT041800) $14.99 *JUN05 2064 ASTONISHING X-MEN VOL 2 DANGEROUS TP $14.99 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Astonishing X-Men vol. 1 HC: 12 Apr 2006 :Astonishing X-Men #14: 19 Apr 2006 Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:X-Men *wikipedia:Astonishing X-Men Category:Super-Hero